


do you ever think about it that way?

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, emotional alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: alfred hates to be deep, but hazel just brings that side of him out with her mischievous grin and words that cut through him - every word out her mouth completely dissects his person.
Relationships: Alfred Cheng & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 6





	do you ever think about it that way?

**Author's Note:**

> tw //bereavement, survivor's guilt complex, shooting

Alfred looked up at the dark sky, the stars scattered across the sky like his thoughts. 

"Alf? It's late, idiot." Hazel says, cutting through his train of dark thoughts. She sits down beside him, nudging him slightly. "What're you doin' out here?" Alfred shrugged in response, but he really wanted to fall into Hazel's arms and cry.

"I'm out here because..."

She was silent for a moment, but she looked over at Alfred with an, "oh, sweetheart," look on her face. Alfred needed something to distract him. Anything. 

Today was the anniversary of his uncle Thomas' death.

He still remembered the sirens, the gunshot, turning to his uncle and seeing someone fall to the ground instead, coughing up blood that spilled all down his new suit. He'd screamed and cried and begged, and yet death still decided to take him. Death served no man, and no one knew that better than Alfred.

"I know it's hard, Alf," she mumbled, and Alfred knew she was thinking about her tutor, Su Li. "But we cannot do anything about death, because death is inevitable. Some people just...go in a worse way than others."

"Why the fuck are you so wise?" Alfred blurted out, and Hazel turned to face him, and he could see the haunted look behind her eyes. "It's not fair. I'm 20, and I'd still walk into the road, drunk off my arse."

She laughed at that, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're wise too, Alf. You just don't like to be upfront about it. You play dumb." she looked into his eyes, and he flushed a deep crimson, because no one slipped a knife into his defenses that way. 

"And so what if I do?" he snarled, pulling away from a frowning Hazel. 

"I never said that's a bad thing. It's just how you are. You operate differently to me. We're all wise, but we convey it differently. You give good advice, and I...spout proverbial bullshit you've probably heard a million times over at your aunt's house."

Alfred smiled. 

"Shut up. I couldn't tell my left from my rights until year 6, I think you're alright." he chuckled darkly and Hazel gave him a warning look. 

She nudged him again, and then she hugged him. "I'm sorry, Alf. Your uncle was a great man."

"Yeah, Uncle Thomas was. Every day I think about it and blame myself, because if I had turned to him 3 minutes earlier, or I hadn't been so picky over a fucking suit, he'd be standing here right now, and he would smile, and that would be enough."

"I'm not going to pretend to know the challenges you're facing in your mind, Alf. But I know my friend. And I know it's not your fault, even if you don't see that."

"You're the best, you know that?" he turned to face her, looking into her eyes.

"I've been told by a few people." she joked, and Alfred wrapped his arms around her protectively.


End file.
